Little Red Riding Hood and Other Fairy Tales
by deathbybunny
Summary: Ruby and the rest of the cast star in your favorite fairy tales, but not quite as you remember them.


**AN:** The RWBY plot bunnies have gotten to me, hence why this story now exists. I can't help it. Anyway, enjoy.

Little Red Riding Hood and Other Fairy Tales

Chapter 1: Little Red Riding Hood

Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Ruby. She lived with her sister Yang in a small town named Beacon. The two were sisters, although not related by blood. They lived together in a small house and everyday was an adventure, for Ruby at least. She was easily bored and Yang was always too busy to keep her company so Ruby did her best to keep herself entertained. This led to varying results depending on what she chose to do. Today though was going to be a different type of day.

"Ruby!" Yang sighed. Where was that girl? Yang walked over by a large tree where she'd last seen her. "Ruby!"

"Yang!"

Yang nearly punched Ruby in the face when she'd suddenly jumped down from one of the branches above her. Luckily for both of them, Ruby was able to dodge the punch thanks to all the training she and Yang did together. In the process though, Ruby fell back onto the ground.

"God effin…. Ruby! I coulda hurt you!"

Ruby laughed awkwardly.

"S-sorry. I just wanted to get a better look of the town."

"Remember the last time you went up there?" Yang asked with a sigh.

Ruby recalled that time very well. She'd finally climbed all the way to the top of the old tree only to find herself unable to climb down. Yang had been freaking out because she couldn't find Ruby and had spent most of the day in town looking for her. It wasn't until late at night that Yang finally returned home and heard crying. Much to her shock, she traced it to the tree. Grabbing a flashlight, Yang made the climb to the top herself to get Ruby down. With that crisis was averted and Yang did her best to keep Ruby from getting bored again, lest she decided to get herself stuck somewhere else.

"I was like 6 when that happened."

Yang offered a hand to help Ruby back up.

"I guess that's true. I don't know how I'd manage to carry you down now."

Ruby frowned. "Are you calling me fat?"

"What?" Yang smirked. "Never. I'm just saying it's harder to give you piggyback rides without my hair getting ruined."

"Pfft. You and your hair."

"You mean my golden locks of awesomeness?"

"I'm not calling it that."

"Just admit that my hair is the fairest in all of the land. It's simply _hair_tastic."

"Really Yang?" Ruby rolled her eyes. Yang wasn't exactly a vain person but when it came to her hair all bets were off. The same could be said about her lame puns. "Anyway, what did you need?"

"I was hoping you'd go on a little delivery for me."

Ruby's eyes lit up.

"By myself?"

"Yup. I'd normally go but I got too much work to catch up on. Being the only blacksmith in town isn't easy."

"Where am I going?"

"Into the Emerald Forest."

Ruby felt her excitement sky rocket. She would get a chance to travel through the forest by herself!

"Cool!"

Yang patted Ruby as she shook in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's get you ready to go."

Once inside, Yang handed Ruby a basket.

"Who am a taking this to?"

"Blake."

"What? You're actually missing out on visiting her?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But you never miss your visits!"

"I know! But…." Yang looked off to the side a bit sadly. "She understands why."

Ruby looked sadly at her sister. She had it rough. Ruby knew that Yang was backed up with work for a while now. She'd suddenly started taking on a lot more jobs a few weeks ago. Ruby wasn't sure why she was doing this but she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Blake. She just wished Yang would let her in on the secret. Until she did, Ruby did her best to help. She was only an apprentice at the moment but even a little help was better than none.

"Okay. I'll get this to her as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Yang smiled gratefully.

Yang and Ruby walked to the edge of town together.

"Have a safe trip."

"Don't worry. I'm not a kid anymore."

"True enough." Yang handed Ruby a red cloak. Ruby wrapped it around herself before skipping down the path.

"See ya!"

"Bye! And stay on the path!"

"Got it!" Ruby hollered back.

Yang really hoped Ruby listened to her. The only reason she was never left to travel outside of the town by herself was because her sense of direction was terrible.

"Oh man. I hope I won't have to send out a search party."

She was beginning to feel like she should've sucked it up and gone to Blake's herself.

**xxx**

Ruby skipped happily down along the path. She was so happy to be out of the town. Going through the forest made her feel like she was off on an adventure. She liked to imagine herself as a huntress of evil creatures, swooping through the forest with her weapon; a scythe of some sort. Scythes were cool after all. Maybe it doubled as a gun. Gun scythe! Coolest weapon ever. She wondered if Yang could make something like that.

"Woosh, huntress Ruby to save the day!"

Ruby continued down the path, humming her tune when suddenly a loud bang rang through the forest. Birds flew overhead, away from the noise. Curious, Ruby looked in the direction of the loud noise came from. Another bang rang out. She couldn't help but want to check it out. She looked down the path she was heading and back to the forest.

"_Stay on the path!"_

Ruby recalled Yang yelling after her.

"It didn't sound that far from the path…. It's okay to take a quick peek right?"

Deciding a quick investigation would be alright, Ruby pushed her way through some brush and into the forest. She heard another bang go off, much closer to her this time.

"Oh for the love of…!"

Ruby heard someone yell.

"Ugh, why did I decide to do this?"

Peeking through a bush, Ruby gasped at the beauty before her. Hair as white as snow, skin pale but not in an unhealthy way, she walked around with certain type of grace and elegance.

"Wow…"

"Who's there?" the girl pointed her gun towards Ruby's hiding spot. "Come out now!"

Ruby panicked only for a moment. As long as she showed she wasn't a threat, she was sure this girl wouldn't shoot her on the spot. She just had to act natural and non-threatening.

"D-don't shoot!" Ruby stepped out from the brush, hands in the air.

"Who sent you?" The girl didn't lower the gun.

"Umm, Yang?"

"Who is this Yang? Did Roman hire you guys?"

"I…I…"

"Answer me!" the girl practically rushed at Ruby with the gun pointed firmly at Ruby's head.

"I….I…" Ruby fell to her knees, eyes shining with tears. "Waaah, Yang! She's being mean to me!"

"W-What?"

The white haired girl lowered the gun and looked utterly confused at the scene before her.

"Stop that!" she yelled, unable to take any more of Ruby's crying.

"B-but you yelled at me." Ruby sobbed.

"You snuck up on me!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Then why did you do it!"

"I-I was just curious."

"You hear a gun shot and you go _towards_ it? Are you a complete idiot?"

"Waaaahh! Yang!"

"Just stop it already." The white haired girl groaned.

Ruby though didn't stop. Groaning once again, she sat down next to Ruby.

"L-Look, I didn't… mean to yell. Calm down, alright?"

Ruby sniffled. "Y-You won't yell at me again?"

"I won't as long as you stop crying."

"O-Okay."

After a few more minutes of sniffling, Ruby finally composed herself. The white haired girl waited patiently next to Ruby until she finished her crying.

"Sorry about all that."

"It's fine." she didn't spare Ruby a glance.

"I'm Ruby by the way." She smiled brightly at the girl next to her. "What's your name?"

"Weiss…." Came the wary answer. She still didn't completely trust the girl beside her.

In truth, Weiss was a lot more weirded out by how friendly Ruby was being. She _had_ just pointed a gun at her head and now she was smiling and introducing herself. What kind of weirdo did that?

"What are you doing out here? Hunting? Oh if you're a hunter you should come hunting with me and Yang sometime. You know I may look young but I…"

Weiss just stared. She wasn't even sure what Ruby was going on about. She'd only given her name. She hadn't mentioned anything about hunting even if that was what she was attempting to do. She looked away from Ruby for a moment to look out at the area she was hunting in. Sadly, the deer she'd been trying to get were now gone. She wouldn't be able to chase after them, not with the head start they'd gotten thanks to Ruby distracting her. Now what would she do for food?

"Yang always says that the only way to hunt an animal is to be the animal which sounds crazy but it works! Oh and maybe we can also go swimming together…."

Weiss continued to stare. How was she still talking?

"Ruby…."

"Yes, Weiss?" Ruby looked up expectantly at Weiss with this puppy dog stare. Weiss couldn't help but think how cute she looked. She was like a lost puppy just begging to be taken home.

"That all sounds great but what were you doing out here to begin with?"

"Oh!" Ruby held up the basket she'd been carrying around. "I'm on a delivery for Yang."

"Are you a delivery girl?"

"Ah that's not my normal job, but Yang was too busy with work so she asked me to take something to Blake. I wonder what it is? Probably something mushy. Yang's been dating Blake for a while now. When she first told me she had a girlfriend I thought she was making it up….."

Ruby continued to ramble on unaware that Weiss had no real interest in hearing about whatever she was talking about.

"Anyway, I better get going or Yang will start to worry if I don't get back before dawn."

Ruby stood up. Weiss followed her lead.

"It was nice meeting you Weiss. I hope we meet again."

"Yeah…"

"Bye!" Ruby once again skipped off into the woods.

Weiss turned and walked to a nearby tree. She picked up a backpack. Since she didn't catch anything, she decided to move to another area and prepare for camp. Maybe she could find a river and get some fish at the very least.

"WEISS!" a scream echoed through the forest. It sounded a lot like Ruby.

Ignoring it, Weiss pulled out a map and began scanning for a nearby river. She could have sworn she passed as she'd made her way to her current location.

"WEISS!"

Weiss smiled when she found what she was looking for. If she set off now she'd be able to make it before it got dark. Fishing during the day sounded a lot easier than attempting that at night. Her day was looking up already.

"Weiss! Please, help me!"

Weiss put away the map and was about to walk towards the river but stopped. As much as she tried to ignore Ruby's cries for help, it was hard. She pictured the shorter girl running around in a panic with those big grey eyes shining with tears. With a frustrated groan, Weiss turned away from her intended path and towards the direction Ruby's cries for help were coming from.

Even if Ruby was a bit of a weirdo, she'd still been very nice despite the whole gun to the head thing. Plus she was kind of cute. Not that that had anything to do with her decision to help her. Nope. None what so ever. Weiss found Ruby running around in circles just like she'd predicted.

"What's wrong now?"

"Weiss!" Ruby surprised the white haired girl when she lunged at in a fierce hug.

"W-What are you doing!" Weiss blushed at the sudden contact.

Ruby sniffed; eyes shining with tears. Weiss felt like a sucker for immediately feeling overprotective of her.

"Weiss, I'm lost. I don't know how to get back to the path."

"Oh for the love of…"

"Please help me! I need to get to Blake's house."

Ruby looked up at her with even sadder puppy dog eyes. Weiss wanted to say no. She had better things to do than help this cute girl find her friend's house.

"Please?" Ruby asked again.

"F-Fine." She tried her best to sound not at all happy about her decision to give in.

"Yay!"

"So which path are you trying to get to?"

"Eh? There's more than one?"

Weiss knew she should've just walked away when she had the chance.

**xxx**

"There it is!" Ruby pointed excitedly at a small house.

Weiss sighed in relief. After trying three other nearby paths, Ruby finally recognized something from the last one. This little hunt had taken up most of her day and now she'd be going without dinner. If Ruby though she was going to get away with messing up her day; she had another thing coming. Ruby skipped to the front door and knocked.

No answer.

Ruby tried again. Still nothing. Frowning, Ruby tried to think of a reason why Blake wasn't answering the door. Blake was always home on days Yang would be stopping by so where was she?

"Is there a problem?" Weiss walked up behind Ruby. After watching Ruby stare at the door for a few minutes, she decided to try to get the process moving. She was still hoping to get Ruby to compensate her for her time. Her face flushed a bit at how that sounded. It's not like she was looking for any sort of weird compensation. A nice dinner by moonlight sounded great.

A non-romantic dinner. That's what she wanted. She wasn't looking for a date. Definitely not looking for something like that.

"Well, she's not answering."

"Did she know you would be coming by?"

"No but today is Yang's day to visit. She's always here on visiting days."

Weiss wasn't in the mood to wait for Ruby to figure out what to do next. She reached for the door knob and threw the door open.

"W-Weiss! That's breaking and entering."

"It's only breaking and entering if you plan to steal something. We're here looking for someone."

"Oh, I didn't know there was a difference."

Weiss almost wanted to hug her for how innocent that answer was.

"Blake!" Ruby called out.

As the two walked around the living room, they missed a few little clues that would let them know there was indeed someone home. Two someone's in fact.

First, there were two pairs of shoes haphazardly strewn by the door but they weren't in the way enough for the two girls to notice. Ruby and Weiss moved through the living room and towards the kitchen. They missed seeing a shirt thrown over a lamp and a bow handing from a nearby plant. Much to Ruby's disappointment there was no one in the kitchen. She took a quick peek out to the back yard but she was met with the same result. Pouting slightly, she went back inside. She and Weiss were about to start climbing up stairs when they heard a thud. Weiss pulled her gun out. She motioned for Ruby to stay behind her as they slowly climbed the stairs. The closer they got to the top, the more muffled noises they heard. Someone was definitely home. The question was who was in the house?

Weiss and Ruby reached the top and continued walking down the hall at a slow pace. The voices became a bit clear but still hard to make out.

"What….eyes…you have."

"The …see you with."

Weiss and Ruby looked quizzically at each other but continued to move towards the room they assumed the voices were coming from.

"What big…. You have."

Ruby and Weiss reached the door.

"The better to eat you with!"

Ruby gasped; Weiss acted. Taking a solid stand in front of the door, Weiss kicked it in and pointed her gun at the inhabitants of the room, only for her to turn bright red.

"Weiss!" Ruby was behind her trying to peek inside the room, but Weiss's frame and backpack were blocking her. "I can't see!"

Hearing Ruby knocked some sense into her. She couldn't just stand there and stare at the indecent scene before her! Ruby might see it too! Acting quickly, she pulled the door closed again but the door wouldn't close properly seeing as she'd nearly thrown it off its hinges. She settled for just holding it in place, hoping that the occupants of the room would take a hint and get dressed.

"Umm, Weiss?"

"What?" Weiss tried to keep her voice steady.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Ruby decided not to mention that Weiss was far too red for it to be normal.

"Ruby?" a voice from inside the room called out.

"Yang? What are you doing here?"

There was an awkward laugh.

"It's a funny story actually…"

"Are you decent yet?" Weiss asked impatiently. She was getting tired keeping the door closed.

"Yeah, let us out."

Weiss let go of the door. Yang and another girl, whom she assumed was Blake, walked out.

"Uh, hey sis. Fancy meeting you here."

"What's going on Yang? When did you get here?"

"I've been here for hours already."

"What! I couldn't have taken that long!"

"Oh but you did."

Yang worked herself up with worry almost immediately after Ruby had left. She got a good hour of work in before she decided to see if Ruby had made it to Blake's. Upon arriving, she found Blake home alone but no sign of Ruby. The two walked around trying to find her but had no luck. Deciding to wait for her to possibly show up at Blake's, they returned. One thing led to another and things took a turn for the sexy. Yang was not at all upset with the way things turned out.

"Aww, I tried so hard to hurry and get here."

"You went off the path didn't you?"

"….."

"And who are you?" Yang finally took notice of Weiss, whose face had returned to a more normal color.

"Weiss. Your sister found me in the forest."

"Picking up chicks in the forest? You definitely take after me. Ow!" Yang rubbed her shoulder as Blake gave her a look. "What? It's not my fault you're an animal in and out of…"

"Finish that sentence and see what happens."

Yang chose to keep her mouth shut this one time especially if she hoped to continue where they left off later.

"We're glad you're okay Ruby." Blake turned to Weiss. "And thank you for helping her find her way. Yang was irresponsible for letting her wander out on her own."

"It's a straight shot to your house from town!" Yang complained. She wasn't that irresponsible, even if she was in the middle of having sex while her sister was possibly lost in the woods.

"I'm not that directionally challenged!" Ruby pouted.

Blake and Weiss gave their respective companions a look that said they were full of it. The four eventually made their way back down stairs so that Blake could cook something for them to eat. As Yang sat with Ruby and Weiss, the blonde got to know Ruby's savior better. Ruby was half listening but got bored. When she got bored she always felt like she needed to do something. Not wanting to get scolded by climbing anything, her eyes fell on the basket she had been carrying around all day. She never did find out what she was delivering. She was overcome with a sudden need to know. Yang and Weiss were too busy talking to notice Ruby rummaging through the basket. She stopped for a moment and looked quizzically at the contents.

"Uh, Yang?"

"Yeah?" she turned just in time to see Ruby pulling out the contents of the basket. Her mouth hung open in horror.

"What are these?"

Ruby pulled out a whip, cat ears, and various pieces of leather. Weiss turned so red that it looked like steam was coming out of her ears. In the kitchen, Blake broke several dishes once she also got a view of the things Ruby held. For her part, Ruby just looked confused as everyone around her tried to explain, in the most innocent way possible, what she was holding.

_Much later_

Weiss was invited to stay at Blake's for the night since she had nowhere to go. Ruby was allowed to stay as well because she wanted to bond with her new friend. Weiss tried her best to look disgruntled when it was revealed they'd be sharing a room. Yang was not as lucky and was forced to return home. Her chances of continuing her big bad wolf role play with Blake were all but shattered.

**AN:** Let me know what you guys though and what other fairy tales you'd like to see the RWBY cast try to act out. Until next time!


End file.
